


Memories

by SnapeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, One Shot, Other, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: Visiting Hogwarts Hermione remembers....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.  
> _________________________________________________________________
> 
> This story is written as part of weekly entry for Facebook group Hogwarts – Great Hall  
> _________________________________________________________________

Footsteps echoed through the hallways. Each sole of shoes producing a lingering sound. She walked down the corridor, her eyes darting from one spot to the other. No matter how many times she came here, pictures in her mind were still there. Same pictures every time… 

Spot where Fred died. Grand Hall where she had seen the bodies of Lupin and Tonks. Place where Neville’s plant attacked Death Eater. Looking through the arched window…the spot where Hagrid stood holding Harry’s body, crying.  Place where….

Her eyesight blurred. Small hand tugged hers

"Why are you crying, mommy?" asked a little girl. She looked at her husband and stopped, lowering herself to look at her daughter. Child’s bright eyes looked worried, a skittish smile lingered on lips. She sighed, trying to hold her voice from trembling

"It is all right Rose, mommy is just…it is because…" child’s eyes looked at her, bright and innocent. How could she explain? Death, devastation and loss to an innocent child. "Mommy is just happy to be here, happy that one day you will go to school here as well." she lied in the end.

"I cannot wait that mommy." smiled girl kissed her cheek and skipped ahead. She slowly stood up. Her husband hugged her, no words were necessary. He planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered:

"Let’s go, if we are late, we might end up in detention, students or not. I do not want to polish those bloody trophies ever in my life." joked but his eyes reflecting her inner turmoil. Some memories never fade away.


End file.
